CBLT Origins
by rcon11
Summary: CBLT is filled with a colorful cast of characters both in the spotlight and in the background. CBLT Origins is a collection of stories meant to give more insight into our cast as to what they do and what makes them who they are. This is not a full story but rather a collection of short stories. Take a trip into the private lives of the cast of CBLT
1. Black Out

Lenna walked down the school hall, towards team RWBY's room. She slowly knocked on the door "Yo Blake are you in"? The door opened and the secret Faunus let her in. "What is it Lenna?" she asked. "You were White Fang right?" Lenna asked. Blake's fingers danced on her bed sheets as she found her answer "yes". "Then we can talk about this" said Lenna "when you were; a member, did you ever hear about an Agent Black". Blake looked nervous for a few seconds "only rumors; why"? "That was me" said Lenna. "What?" Blake was shocked; or at least trying to be "but your supposed to be a ruthless killer; not a schoolgirl". "It wasn't my will" said Lenna. "What do you mean?" asked Blake. "They did things to me" said Lenna "terrible things. They bent me to their will through torturous means. When I broke free a block was put in my mind so I would forget what they did. That block is broken and the memories are flooding back; haunting me to the extent I can't even sleep". "Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Blake. "Not like I can go to a counselor about this" said Lenna "you're the only person who I can get all this off my chest to. Please Blake; I need to be at peace". Blake seemed nervous at first, but quickly masked it "okay then. Let's start with sorting your memories out. Where does it begin"? Lenna laid down on another bed and composed herself. "The first thing I remember is the first home I ever knew" she said "a White Fang cell. They did many things to break my will; electro shock, water boarding, the works. Eventually I lost all self-control; I was puppet, a tool. All saw me as such except for one; and if not for her I may have never broken free".

The scene is a small windowless room. The room had a prison cell feel to it; as all it had was an old cot, a rotting wooden crate and an exposed toilet with the only piece of privacy being a tattered shower curtain. Lying on the cot was Lenna; sleeping in her poor excuse for a bed. The door slammed open and Lenna as if on instinct woke up and shot to attention as the Fang entered. It was a familiar face to her, as it was the man who gave Lenna her name, the one who "trained" her, and the one who controlled her. He stood over her for a few seconds and noticed she was crying in her sleep. "Jasmine" she whimpered. "Agent Black?" said Adam "where you napping"? "Yes sir" said Lenna "I thought". Adam let loose and slugged her in the jaw, sending her to the cold concrete floor. "You don't think of anything unless I tell you to" said Adam "you sleep when we let you sleep; you eat when we let you eat, and you kill when we let you kill. Do I make myself clear"? Lenna struggled to stand and eventually returned to her feet "clear sir". "Good" said Adam "now head to the briefing room where my partner will give you your assignment". "Yes sir" said Lenna. She waited until Adam let her leave before walking down the hall. The place was an underground complex; Lenna's room was a holding cell in the brig. The situation room was simple in nature; it was a round room with a few chairs and a table with a map. In the room looking at her scroll was Adam's partner B***e. "Hello Jasmine" said Lenna "what are my orders"? B***e snapped in shock and turned to Lenna. "My name is not Jasmine" she said "and stop saying that name they'll punish you". "But that is how I learn Jasmine" said Lenna "they punish me and I learn. Do not worry as it is for the greater good of all Faunus". "But what they did to you is wrong" said B***e "they took your free will, your life; and away from Jasmine". "But you are Jasmine" said Lenna "you care for me like Jasmine would; and I do not know what you mean. My purpose is to fulfil the wishes of my handler and save my kind from the evils of humanity". Adam finally came into the room and looked at his girls. "Agent Black" he said "did B***e give you the details". "No sir" said Lenna "Jasmine did not give me the details". Adam slammed Lenna in the jaw again, putting her in the ground again. "We have been over this" said Adam "what is her name"? "She is Jasmine" said Lenna. Adam kicked Lenna in the gut as she struggled to get on her knees "what's her name"? "B***e!" screamed Lenna "her name is B***e"! "Good" said Adam "and forget about that name already. That name is nothing too you". "Yes master" said Lenna as she got up. "Now for your assignment" said Adam "B***e; give Black the details". B***e somberly used her scroll to put a holographic image above the table. "I believe you know of Castleton Conway correct?" B***e asked as she projected and image of the man up. "Yes mam" said Lenna. "Castleton was once an ally to the White Fang" said Adam "he helped us gain political ground and equal rights for our people around the world, but that was for the old White Fang. When we turned to more productive methods of reaching our goals he denounced us and cut off support. He has gone soft for such a brutal despot. He has betrayed us and must be punished". "What are my orders?" asked Lenna. "Simple" said Adam "we still have some operatives in Conway that have yet to be expelled from the city. They can get you into the city with a fake ID. You will then infiltrate the royal palace through a window here in the royal bedrooms". "But what if that is one of the rooms of the royal triplets?" asked Lenna. "I accounted for that" said Adam "one is currently missing and the other is locked away in his room at night". "And the third?" B***e asked. "Black can deal with him as she sees fit" he said "this means you will either be entering through the empty bedroom or the occupied one, as the third has no possible entry". "I am willing to take such risks for my people" said Lenna. "Your loyalty is not in question" said Adam "only your ability to carry out your mission. Which is to assassinate Viscount Castleton; Countess Sapphire is a secondary objective and is to be killed if the mission will not be compromised". "It will be done" Lenna bowed. "Good" said Adam "here are your tools and as usual you will return them when the job is finished". Adam placed Lenna's two revolvers on the table and exited the room. Lenna sheathed her weapons and was about to leave before B***e stopped her. "Remember what I said" she told her "you should have a choice Lenna". Lenna coldly turned towards her and said "whose Lenna?" and left B***e alone in the room.

It was a cold Conway night; the snow fell hard in clumps despite it being summer in the rest of the hemisphere. Lenna had pressed herself against a roof of a nearby house as she observed the Royal Palace. Unlike the intel she was given, it was not as guarded as she was told. Only a few guards at the front gate, a few in the back yard and only one in a watchtower across the street. When the moment came that the guards had their attention elsewhere she leaped onto the side of the house; her body contorting with the side of the pagoda style home. She noticed the nearby window was barred. She peaked inside and saw Castleton's heir twisting in his sleep as if having a nightmare. She remembered his face in case command ever wanted her to come back to finish the bloodline. She went to the next side of the house and looked through the other window. The room was empty; it was kind of a girl's room but tomboy in nature. She was tempted to use this as her entry point but was afraid if the occupant was out getting water or using the bathroom. She went to the next side of the house and found another window and looked through it. This room looked like it belonged to a warrior, as it was decorated with pictures of warriors and heroes from times long ago. She saw a punching bag, a large locked crate, and a broken great sword on a table. This one was also empty, but she was cautious and looked for any other way in. She went to the fourth and final side of the building and looked into the last set of windows. This room was empty as well but of everything; as if considered for a fourth child that never came to reality. She wanted to check her last entry point before making a move. She remembered on the top floor was one room; the royal bedroom. She leaped up to the roof above and clung to the siding as she slowly move towards a window. She looked inside and saw Countess Sapphire alone in bed and above the bed in a glass case was the most famous sword in Conway; Ramsious. If she had time she should take the prized sword as a trophy when she was done. She was tempted to enter into the bedroom and snuff the life out of Sapphire while she slept, but what if Castleton came and interrupted; it would be game over. She decided on her point of entry. She went back to the floor below and went to the vacant room. She used a glass cutter to open the window and get inside. She was right in picking this room as it was obviously unoccupied. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. She knew that there was no roof in the center of the house leaving a hole going down to a shrine on the first floor. There was no guards on the balcony or anybody to be found so she went out and looked below. At the shrine praying was her target; alone and unarmed. She went to the stairs and quietly went down the wooden steps. When she reached the bottom Castleton hadn't acknowledged her presence. A silence kill with her axe would give her time to move on before people notice what's wrong. She drew her weapon as she slowly approached him. "Lovely home isn't it Lenna?" said Castleton. "Excuse me?" said Lenna. "My house" Castleton turned to her "you had a pretty thorough tour did you not"? "Stop playing games" said Lenna "I am Agent Black and in the name of the White Fang I am here to put you down". "I don't see an Agent Black" he said "I see Lenna Nera; a young Faunus girl who went missing when she was eight and never seen again". "I was warned about your silver tongue" said Lenna "I am here for justice". "Is that Lenna or Agent Black talking?" Castleton asked "I'm confused". "Shut up!" Lenna screamed "I don't know who this Lenna is and I don't care. I am here to deal the cold justice of my people upon you". "I know who you are Lenna" said Castleton "you are Agent Black; responsible for the deaths of those opposed to White Fang. But there was a time before all that; when you were a young girl with a family and had a life. I can give you that life back if you let me". "My life is with White Fang" she said "to serve my master and his cause". "Your master does not care for you" said Castleton "your bruises on your face are clear as day. You need people who care about you not those wo use you". "Like Jasmine?" said Lenna "Jasmine always cared for Lenna, but whenever Lenna thinks of Jasmine she gets punished. Lenna is not allowed to think; only master is allowed to think". "Yes people like Jasmine" said Castleton "you can have people like Jasmine if you come with me. I'll give you the family you deserve; and protect you, not hurt you". Lenna seemed to be in the middle of a breakdown; a mass of nervous twitches and spasms. "Lenna would like people like Jasmine" said Lenna "but master says she must obey". Lenna leveled the barrel of her revolver at him. "Make the right choice" said Castleton "and you will live a better life free from your master". Lenna froze for a second; she grabbed both her weapons and threw them away from her. "Hurry up" said Lenna "before Lenna changes her mind". "Good choice" said a voice. A tall armored young man was behind her withe crossbow leveled at her. "Restrain her Tuscan" said Castleton. Tuscan cuffed Lenna and let go of her. Instead of reacting in a hostile manner; she fell to her knees and cried out "Jasmine I'm sorry"! Castleton kneeled in front of her and embraced the crying girl. "This is the first step in a long road" said Castleton "you'll have the family you always deserved and the free will every living being cherishes".

"He took me in" said Lenna "he fixed my mind and gave me control back. In the process of rehabilitation there was a memory block placed so I would not relive what they did through my memories". Lenna looked to Blake to see she was smiling at her. "You certainly have come far" she said. "I feel so much better" said Lenna "but there was something different about this. I remember many of the people who programed me when I was in the White Fang. The name Jasmine keeps coming up; even though I know the girl who I called that name was not her". "Then what was her name?" Blake stuttered. "I don't remember" said Lenna. "What will you do?" asked Blake "if you ever find her"? "I would thank her" said Lenna "I barely remember what she looked like and forgot her name but if we ever meet again, I'll thank her. It was thanks to her and Castleton that I was able to break free". "Can I say something?" asked Blake. "Yeah" said Lenna "what is it"? Blake was silent for a few seconds; she knew what she wanted to say but was too scared to. "The name Jasmine comes up alot in your memories" said Blake "maybe finding what Jasmine is will give you closure". "Your right" said Lenna "I need to find out who this Jasmine is and what she means to me. Listen Blake I appreciate the talk we had just now; but are you okay"? "I'm fine" Blake said defiantly. "Okay" said Lenna "thanks for the talk". Lenna waved goodbye and left the room. "The one thing I did right back there" said Blake "but the less she remembers; the better".


	2. Fang Outfoxed

The scene is industrial Vale; outside a large factory decorated with the Schnee insignia. On the roof of a nearby building was a stranger in a large trench coat with orange hair and fox ears with his scroll. "Light encryption for special dev" he said to himself "doesn't matter as long as I get what I want". "You are The Fox after all" said somebody over the scroll "you've been doing the shit how long"? "Quite a while Ebony" said Fox "and I got it; head to the pickup point". "What exactly did you get again?" asked Ebony. "This factory is where the Schnee Company secretly builds equipment for their army" said Fox "I blackmailed a guy to get me some encryption keys to get some new gear; which are the blueprints I just downloaded". "Cool beans" she said "what did you get"? Fox finished scaling the ladder back to the ground "a silent pistol dagger called the Auto Five and some new high tech fabric". "Cool" said Ebony "we should celebrate; how about drinks on me"? "Sure" said Fox "how about". He was interrupted when his scroll beeped a notification. "How the" he said "I just fucking lost it"! "Wait, what?" said Ebony "but you built that encryption yourself, how could you get hacked". A voice message was sent to Fox's scroll; the sender disguised his voice. "Come to this address and we can talk" he said. "Looks like somebody wants something" said Fox "I'll call back later". "Peace out then" said Ebony; she hung up. Fox got into his truck; it was a supped up low rider made for any thief's getaway needs. "Okay" he said "who wanted to fuck with me I wonder"?

Fox pulled up in front of an old warehouse in the more; undesirable part of Vale. "This is the place" he said; he reached into the glove box and pulled a silenced SMG and put into his coat. He got out and cased the warehouse, taking note of every window and door. He had nearly walked the whole perimeter, he reached a marked door; it had the White Fang insignia. "Fangs huh" he said "better not keep them waiting". He opened the door and walked inside. The warehouse was dark and nearly empty. "Hello?" he said "are there any Faunus in here; particularly the kind adept at senseless violence"? The lights flashed on and several White Fang soldiers came into view on the catwalks above; with weapons drawn. "All this for me?" said Fox "I'm flattered". "Cut the crap" a man came into view. "Adam Taurus as I live and breathe" said Fox "to what do I owe the pleasure"? "You know who I am?" asked Adam. "And then some" said Fox "I have enough on you to make a floppy disk a flabby disk; huh guys"? "Enough of the banter" said Adam "here's your prize". The blueprints were uploaded to Fox's scroll as promised. "Thanks" said Fox "now onto the matter at hand; why the guns and why all this"? "We have a plan" said Adam "and we would like to put you on a contract. We will pay you well of course; all you have to do is what you usually do, but for your people's best interest". "And if I say no?" asked Fox. "Put two and two together" Adam pointed to the riflemen above "so do we have a deal"? "Tempting" said Fox "I've always wanted to be responsible for striking fear into thousands, oh wait; no I haven't. My claim to fame is how low key my work is, like how I got worms in nearly every computer network and agents in nearly every group or organization; like one of your guys up there might just be one of mine or who knows. Plus I can't just get chained to one customer it's bad for business; so the answer is no". "I'm sorry to hear that" said Adam "you know what to do boys". The soldiers opened fire, sending Fox scattering for cover. Fox pulled his gun and returned fire in an attempt to suppress the attackers. He pulled a headset and called Ebony. "Yo boy what's going on?" she asked "wait a sec are you getting shot at"? "Yeah Sherlock" said Fox "listen how far away are you"? "Hovering around the address" she said "I had a hunch that". "That's great" he said "I need you to hit the building". "But you're in there" she said. "Yeah no shit" said Fox "just do it"! A silhouette of a Bullhead flying by appeared through the skylights, and in that moment cannon shells ripped through the ceiling. The Fangs scattered to dodge the lethal shells, giving Fox the opportunity to get out of the building. Fox got out to see a Fang outside shoot a rocket at his truck and tearing it apart. "Screw you, that thing was vintage!" he yelled. Fox ducked into an ally way to escape the incoming fire. "Did you get out?" asked Ebony. "My car is totaled" said Fox "land on Requiem Road to get me before they catch up". "See you there" said Ebony. Fox could hear bullets whizzing by him and ripping into his coat as he shot blindly behind him. He reached the next street to see a Bullhead slowly coming to rest in the road. The cargo door opened up; and so did the Fang. Fire came down from the roofs above onto the Bullhead. "Sorry Fox" said Ebony "I gotta bug out". The Bullhead took off to escape the kill zone. The fire quickly turned to Fox's position as he ducked into another ally. "What now?" said Fox "I need some help here, there's Fang everywhere". "I can't land like that again" said Ebony "got any other ideas boss"? "Get me some hired help" said Fox "find the nearest mercs in the area and ask". "I'm looking" said Ebony "gotta match and the profile says their reliable. I'll send them a line if you like". "Just do it!" said Fox "I don't care as long as I get out of here"! "Okay, sheesh" said Ebony "they're in; sending your location and their ETA is five minutes. Once you are clear I'll pick you guys up". "I'll see if I can make five minutes" said Fox as he smashed the window of a vacant storefront and hunkered down. More Fang came into the street and began to search for him. The street was silent as Fang searched the area. Fox heard one of them barking orders. Fox grabbed his gun and opened up on the captain, the bullets tore through him and Fox ran out of the back of the store as fire was returned. He ran through another alley only to be cut off by a Fang squad. He shot at them to get them out of the way before running past them and turning a corner. He reached another street to see a Fang road block and only one alley blocked by Fang; he was cornered. "Better surrender" Adam was at the head of the road block "that way you'll work for the good of your kind whether you want to or not". Fox new that he was beat he dropped his gun and put his hands up. Soldiers closed to take him captive when a series of golden explosions sent them flying. A yellow flash smashed them aside with incredible strength. "Come on let's go!" said a blonde girl as she opened up the alley. Fox recovered his gun and ran after her. When he made it past her she slammed her fist into the wall of a nearby building and covering the entrance with rubble. "Follow me" she said. She brought him down the alley until they reached and abandoned garage. "You sure took your damn time" said Fox. "What's the issue" she said "you were doing a good job running away; what are you doing"? Fox pulled out his scroll and snapped a photo of the girl. "Yang Xiao Long?" said Fox. "Nice to meet you too" said Yang. "So where is the rest of you?" asked Fox. "The rest of what?" Yang asked. "The rest of your team?" said Fox "you mercs don't usually work alone". "I'm all you need Fox" said Yang "just me, myself, and I". "How the fuck are you going to help?" said Fox "one cocky blonde and a, devilishly handsome Faunus are not going to cut it". "Relax Foxy" said Yang "if it makes you feel any better; I don't want your money. You can pay me with something else which we can talk about later". "No, that does not help" said Fox "do you at least have some wheels"? "Two" she said; in the garage was a black and yellow motorcycle "meet my Bumblebee". "Give me a sec" said Fox "Ebony are you still there"? "Still breathing" she said "did you two meet up"? "Yeah but the whole block is crawling with Fang" said Fox "do you see any elevated areas close to our position"? "I see a parking building with a parking lot on the roof" she said "but there is a ton of Fang running in the streets. It's your only shot to get on without me risking getting shot down". "Understood" said Fox "see you in ten minutes". "Later boss" said Ebony. "She seems cute" joked Yang "how long have you known each other"? "She's my second in command" said Fox "and we don't date". "Just seeing if you know your options" said Yang "now hop on". Fox got on the back of Yang's bike and the garage began to open. On the other side of the door was three Fangs and they opened up as the two shot by. As they sped down the street several trucks with soldiers in the beds began to chase. "Sheesh" said Yang "what did you do"? "I told them I was sane" said Fox "could you speed up please"? "Could you shoot them then?" said Yang. Fox let out a burst from his gun at the trucks, but the mag clicked empty. "Shit I'm out" said Fox. "Then hold on!" Yang made sharp left into a side road; blazing past Fang as they failed to draw a bead on them. They saw the parking complex ahead, but there was a huge White Fang blockade in the way. "We'll never make it!" said Fox. "Do you trust me?" said Yang. "Trust you?" said Fox "I barely know you"! "Good enough" said Yang "hang on"! Yang floored the gas and charged the blockade; bullets came like a flood as she serpentined towards them. She drew on of her gauntlets and fired a round at the front of a truck. It bucked upward and settled on top of another; forming a ramp. Yang drove over it and landed on the other side. A Bullhead pulled over head and hovered above the complex. Yang sped up the floors to be met by a White Fang fire team at the top. They were firing upon Ebony's bullhead and preventing her from landing. "Open the door"! Fox yelled. The cargo door opened and Yang's bike lifted off the roof and "landed" in the Bullhead. The door closed and the craft sped off. "Wohoo!" said Yang "that was awesome"! "Definitely more excitement then a thief needs" said Fox "and I got what I wanted". "That was too close" a girl walked out of the cockpit. This girl was short, dark skin, green eyes, and long black hair with a streak of white in a ponytail. She had a black dress shirt with white stripes, a black tie, a black skirt, and black heels. "Well you only gave me one merc with a hot streak" said Fox "what did you expect to happen"? "I'm still here" said Yang. "Yeah I see ya girl" said Ebony "so how much do I owe you"? "Just a ride home and something from Fox" Yang turned to Fox "I need info". "You came to the right guy" said Fox "if he, she, or it is in Vale I can tell you their life story and then some". Yang pulled out her scroll and showed Fox a picture of some girl. "I don't recognize her off the top of my head" said Fox "let me scan the pic". Fox pulled his scroll and snapped a pic. "Let's see who you are mystery girl" said Fox "wait what"? "Did you find her?" asked Yang. "That's just it" said Fox "I don't have her. I guess I should start then; can I keep this pic so I can start her file"? "As long as you promise me two things" said Yang "if you get anything new let me know; and if I need a favor you got my back. Are we cool"? "Yeah" Fox shook hands "we're cool". "We're almost to your stop blondie" said Ebony. "That's cool" Yang opened the door "I'll see you guys around; oh and by the way Fox. Your girls' cute"! Yang drove her bike out of the Bullhead while it was still in the air. Ebony walked in silence to the door and shut it. "We have one rule here" said Fox "nobody should be able to put the face with the man. That was our mistake with White Fang and it somehow happened again; cause somehow she knows my name. Did you tell her my name"? "Your name never came up in the conversation" she said "see look". Ebony pulled her scroll and played the audio message she sent Yang. "I see you like excitement" Ebony's voice was disguised "I have a contract for you if you're interested". She then began to play Yang's response "a job huh? I am bored as hell right now; sure why not"? Ebony then played the message detailing the contract, this time her voice was normal "somebody very important is pinned down by White Fang not too far from you. Your job is to dislodge him and get him to and evac zone which will be determined once you find him. The other details plus his location is located in an attachment. Once you get him out we can discuss your payment; good luck Yang". "I'll have a team shadow her" said Ebony "if she becomes a threat; we kill her". "No wait" said Fox "I trust her". "Trust her?" said Ebony "you barely know her"! "Exactly" said Fox "she'll keep in touch. Plus she seems trustworthy". "Wow" said Ebony "boss trusting somebody". "Not a first Ebony" he said "speaking of which I need to get back to HQ; I got a feeling my number one client will be on the phone again". "One more thing" said Ebony "I'm not cute; I'm, gorgeous". Ebony strutted back to the cockpit to fly the Bullhead back to HQ.


	3. Hate's Origin

My name, is Castleton Conway; son of Cobalt and Opal Conway. I hate Schnees, or at least I used to. My son told me about a girl he met at school; he told me she was a Schnee and worst of all, they became friends. I was not into the idea at first until I learned more and more about this girl. I even met her on my trip to Beacon to see my children, she didn't speak to me but she seemed respectful enough. Jahrestag is coming up as well and my son asked me about inviting the Schnee girl, and gave me the choice of whether or not to vouch for her entry. I said yes, and was the only one in the family to let her in. My son believes that our two families can live in peace, I won't stop him. Conway is alone in the world and in desperate need of allies, and if my son believes it can all change than maybe it can. I've always been asked why I hate Schnees so much, I just tell them about the Faunus War. I was just a boy then, about twenty-five and was ready to propose to my beautiful wife Sapphire; but fate set me up with leading a kingdom through war.

We start in front of the Conway Royal Palace some twenty-five years ago. Up the road walking comes two individuals in each other's arms. One was a younger Sapphire Cotrone, her hair was longer in the back and she still had Kaiten for a weapon. She was leaning on a much taller man, a younger Castleton. At this age he had started to lose his hairline, but it was blonde and had yet to gray. They were talking and giggling like a young couple, despite being in their late to mid-twenties. "So how was lunch my little gem?" Castleton asked. "Delicious" Sapphire replied "you really went all out today, what's the occasion"? "All in due time" he said. "That time may have to wait" another man came over. It was Azure Mansolillo; same scowl but with a full head of crew cut black hair. "Azure, buddy!" said Castleton "what is it? I'm kind of busy right here". "I'm sorry to interrupt" he said "but it is very important; your father would like to see you about something very important". "I see" said Castleton; he turned to his love "I have to go now". "I know" she said "I knew as much when I fell in love with the heir". "Just one thing before I go" he said "meet me at The Garden of Life at three". "I'll be waiting" she kissed him and walked off. When she was out of view Castleton turned to Azure "worst timing; it was supposed to be a day for us". "Eventually every day will belong to you both" Azure said. "I have been working it all day" Castleton pulled a small box from a small bag "at least I can ask tonight". "In time" said Azure "but we need to get to the war room".

The war room was part of a network of bunkers and tunnels inside White Mountain, it was where every Conway war plan and potential war plan was planned and maybe carried out. Azure and Castleton entered the room filled with commanders, generals, field marshals, and Viscount Cobalt. Cobalt was large man of huge stature and an imposing demeanor. He wore heavy black armor, had slightly long black hair, a black beard, and his hammer Hurricane was on his back. "I need all these equipment out of development and into production by the end of next month" he said to another general "considering the whole world is in a war and we are giving some of our weapons to the Faunus cause, we need to become a modern army as quickly as possible". "Right away" he ran out of the room. "I also want the Air Flotilla to be upgraded to the new warships and the heavy guns in the wall to be refurbished" he said to another "get this done by the end of the month". "Yes sir" he also left. "Castleton" he turned to his son "we need to talk". "What is it?" Castleton asked "why the stress"? "I have all the reason to be stressed" he said "come over here, you too Azure". He brought them over to a computer monitor and pressed a few keys and opened a video message. The man in the video was dressed in a suit and tie, and the address was that of a foreign dignitary. "Viscount Cobalt" he said "your actions in supplying munitions and training to the terrorists of the Faunus cause have not gone unnoticed by the rest of the world. While this is legal under the laws concerning neutrality, you are not in the position to go against the wills of several modern nations against that of your; rouge state. I recommend you detract your support or the coalition will have no choice but to end the Conway legacy for good". The video phased out leaving Castleton stunned and speechless. "The public will not stand for this" said Azure "the world knows what Conway stands for and has done for civilization". "That may be true" said Cobalt "but they have a point; we are a fossil. The remains of a long forgotten time of chivalry and the need to do good. The world has changed, and sees no place for our home in this new world. And this message isn't even the worst of it". He played another video; this had another man in a white suit. "Good morning Viscount Cobalt" he said "I am Mr. Lunis, a representative of the Schnee Dust Company. You have gotten yourself into quite the pickle. Several nations have their sights right on your back and have the finger on the trigger. I know our two groups have never gotten along in the past but I, have a proposal to make. We can make this heat go away; all you need to do is cease sending weapons to those Faunus fools and give us mining rights to White Mountain. Your cooperation will result in a greater peace and you continuation of your precious legacy. I recommend you take it; have a pleasant day". "Those bastards" said Castleton "their playing us for fools". "So what's the plan?" asked Azure. "I don't know" Cobalt replied "their armies are vast and equipped with modern weapons; while ours are smaller and not as well equipped. Not to mention the modernization of our army is still taking time; things are grim". "Well we need a plan" said Castleton "Conway cannot stay out of the fight for long; they won't let it happen". "Give me some time" said Cobalt "I'll figure something out, in the meantime go enjoy yourselves. Cause depending how well those Schnees like sticking their "agreement" up their ass; it may be the last day you can do so".

It was now mid-afternoon; Castleton was alone walking in the streets. He was on his way to meet Sapphire at The Garden of Life. He took out his phone and dialed her number. "Romeo, Romeo; where art thou Romeo?" she chanted in a joking tone. "On my way" said Castleton "I'll be there in a few minutes". "What was the meeting about?" she asked. "Sorry honey" he put on his best secret agent impression "that's classified". "Ooo" she said "daddy's got a secret? Maybe I just need to; work the system"? "In time" he said "see you soon" he hung up. "Love it when she gets like that" he said to himself. At that moment a nearby radio blared on near a group of drinking buddies. "We interrupt this program to bring a news bulletin" said the announcer "radar operators on the north wall report strange aerial signatures on the outside of the radar range. They are faster than any known aircraft at this point. Operators said they could not ID the aircraft but said they are due for an upgrade in the next week that could ID it if the sightings continue". In that moment the broadcast was replaced by a buzzing, the pattern of the static silenced those around. Explosions ripped the area apart as the area was bombarded with long range artillery; Bullheads came in low and strafed the area, regardless of who was in it. Castleton looked up to see a Conway fighter shot out of the sky by it's more modern counterpart, as it careened toward him.

When Castleton came to the area was in ruin. Houses were demolished and the road was nothing but craters. A piece of roofing had pinned him to the ground. Castleton cranked up his semblance and pushed it off him. "What the hell happened?" he said. He looked and saw the road was littered with bodies, many in Conway uniform; the rest belong to the Coalition of Kingdoms. He stood over the body of a Conway officer "may you find the light along with your brothers and sisters" he said. He noticed she had an intact headset linked to command. He took it off respectfully and opened it up and began to fiddle with the wires. "Gotta love command override" he said. A shot rang out and Castleton ran for cover behind a crumbling wall. "This is Castleton Conway!" he yelled out "cease fire"! "Castleton huh?" a voice called out "in that case I'll enjoy splattering your gray matter even more"! Another shot pierced the wall inches from Castleton's left hand. "I though Conways weren't supposed to be cowards huh?" he mocked "come on so I can blow your brains out"! Castleton unsheathed his weapon, but what good would that do against a hidden sniper. He turned to the headset and put it on "this is Field Marshal Castleton requesting assistance at sector seven is anybody there"? "Castleton" a voice buzzed over "holy crap you're not dead. It's Azure; I got a squad with me and we got trapped behind the line. Heading to you now just keep him shooting so we can pop him off". Azure buzzed out and Castleton inched towards the edge of the cover. He ran out across open ground to a fallen pillar as several shot missed and ricocheted off his armor. Another shot rang out and the sniper fell silent. "Castleton!" Azure called out "come out"! Castleton rose from the rubble and went to Azure's squad "what's the situation"? "Bad" he said "half the city upwards of the wall have been taken, the north wall has a hug hole in it and troops are flowing through it like flood water. The main point of the offensive seems to be congregated at Midpoint Square and it's holding so far". "What about Sapphire?" he asked. "Up the road covering our flank" said Azure "we need to move now". A large hunk of metal fell from the sky, when it hit the ground it was a dark black color. "What the hell is that?" a soldier got up to it to inspect the ordinance. Red lines began to glow across it as it unfolded into a machine of war. It was on four "legs" with four cannon and heavily armed. "Get down!" yelled Castleton. The machines cannons slowly drew a bead and fired at the fleeing troops. Castleton unloaded at the thing to distract it while Azure came from behind. Azure attacked several times but they bounced off the thick armor. It kicked Azure away and aimed it's barrels at Castleton. Several bolts came out of nowhere and froze the legs to the ground and the arms in place. Sapphire came down from a roof and smashed with her mace; the explosive dust tore the frozen joints apart as it fell. Castleton cleaved the arms away with his weapon. It struggled to rise but it only had two legs and damaged cannons. "Oh you've fallen and can't get up?" Sapphire firmly grasped her mace "well you need life alert bitch"! She slammed her mace into the "head" and shut it down. "Oh Sapphire" he embraced her "I'm so glad you're okay". "Relax" said Sapphire "I'm fine". A buzz rang out over the comms "this is Viscount Cobalt reporting to all available units, we have the enemy stopped at Midpoint Plaza. Report to me so we can send these bastards out of here, out".

Midpoint was chaotic; both sides fighting for control. The group watched from a crumbling roof top as the bloody street fight was going down. "All arriving forces" said Cobalt "wait for my signal, we shall make our stand here. Do not kneel to the invaders; fight and die like Conways my brothers and sisters"! "Wonder what the signal will be?" asked Azure. "Shut up and get ready" said Castleton. All of the sudden the group hears a loud crashing noise. They looked towards one of the plaza entrances and saw a fifteen foot tall mech with a large cannon rifle walking into the battlefield. It aimed its cannon at a coalition mech and fired, the shell punched a hole straight through it. When it fell, hundreds of soldiers poured from buildings, alleys, roofs and secret bunkers. The trio followed suit and smashed into the enemy flank. The surprise attackers broke into the enemy lines like knives, not cutting deep but enough to cause harm. The battle was grinding to a stalemate. Castleton noticed the coalition Bullheads have begun to fast rope new troops in, but they were different. These soldiers were clad in white gear and unlike the other soldiers seemed to direct the mechs. Before he could examine further the mech from earlier had come to rest next to him and the cockpit was shot open by a rocket. Out of the mech came Cobalt. He brought his hammer into the ground and caused a shockwave which knocked aside several soldiers. "Father" said Castleton "what the hell is that". "Prototype from the labs" he said "it was the only one". "Where's mother?" asked Castleton. "She didn't make it" he said "but I'm going to make these bastards pay". "Castleton!" Sapphire screamed from across the battlefield. "Sapphire; I'm coming" said Castleton "father I'll be right back". "Just hurry" he replied "HOLD THE LINE"! He ran to Sapphires aid; when he fought his way to her, he saw some of these white soldiers trying to take her away. "Boss says we need this one" said one "said it's important". "Castleton" said Cobalt over the radio "I need you back here now"! "Just a sec" he turned to the soldiers "get your filthy hands off her"! He charged the small group, brushed them aside and retrieved Sapphire. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine" she said. "The line is collapsing!" Cobalt yelled over the radio "I need backup now"! "Father!" he said "I'm coming"! He and Sapphire grabbed their weapons and ran back to the line. "I'll go help my father" said Castleton "you get to the line". "On it" Sapphire ran off to aid the troops. Castleton turned to see a wounded man missing one of his legs being carried off. "This is going to shit" he said. He ran towards the sounds of the shockwaves from his father's hammer. The sound abruptly stopped and he saw the hammer fly into the air. He reached the scene to see Cobalt surrounded by white soldiers. Cobalt had lost his hammer and was using a plain sword. He was holding them off the best he could; then, time seemed to slow. One white soldier drew a dagger and leaped onto Cobalt's back. The dagger plunged between the scales in his armor and into his spine. Cobalt fell to the ground, the voice of a nation; silenced for good. "FATHER!" Castleton charged. The barrels spun and unleashed hell upon the butchers. The killer tried to pull is dagger but as bullets ripped through him, it broke into two pieces; leaving the blade lodged in the spine. Castleton ran to the body of his father and fell onto him. "Damn it" he cried. He turned to the body of the assassin and took notice of something. The insignia was not that of the Coalition, but of the Schnee family. He took the handle of the dagger and put it into his small bag. He grabbed his father's command headset and set the radio to send a message to all Conway units in the city. "Attention all" he said "This, is Viscount Castleton". He held his breath before giving the order "Charge"!

The battle was over; Conway was in ruins but victorious. The charge at Midpoint threw the Coalition/Schnee offensive off guard and forced them out. It was the day after the battle and the citizens waited anxiously for what happens next. Much of the citizens had arrived at the Grand Hall, for the address from their new leader; the rest were watching on TV at home. Several news networks were let in to the city to broadcast the address. "Is the press ready?" Castleton asked Sapphire. "They are ready" said Sapphire. "I'll get to it than" he replied. Castleton rose from the table and went to the podium. "Brothers, sisters; soldiers and countrymen" he started "yesterday was a butchering, our friends and family murdered by the "civilized" world. My mother and father died on the field of battle, and left me with a choice. The world believes that we are weak; they were wrong. Conway is strong, Conway is resilient, and Conway will have vengeance. Yesterday will forever live in infamy as a dark day in our history when the world sought to erase us. I am here, to say I will lead Conway through these trying times and into the future. Those who died will never be forgotten, their names shall be our battle cry. Conway pledges its support to the Faunus revolutionaries, and declares absolute and total war on the Coalition. Conway shall serve its never ending mission to end oppression and chaos wherever it may be"! The crowd applauded Castleton, prepared to go to war against the world.

It was the Conway Royal palace, Castleton was in his new room packing for the trip. "Going so soon?" Sapphire entered the room. "I need to meet with the revolutionary leader" he said "to discuss the terms of an alliance". He grabbed Ramsious and strapped it on, bringing it as a sign of trust. "You know I'll miss you" she said. "Yesterday changed allot Sapphire" he said "I need to go and fight". "How much changed?" she asked. "Everything" he said "but one thing will always be constant". He turned to Sapphire and got on his knees, he pulled the ring box from a bag. "Sapphire" he said "I may leave for years, maybe never coming back. But if I do, I promise we will be together. Sapphire Cotrone, eldest daughter of the Cotrone sages; will you be mine"? Castleton slipped the ring onto her finger. "Castleton" she said "I will be yours when you do come back". The two hugged and kissed; they had the whole night to themselves and when day broke, Conway went to war.

I did return from that war, and as promised I made her my wife. MY marriage was not the only promise I had to keep. In that month I took the Schnees to world court for meddling in global affairs and assassination. I had hundreds of pieces of evidence from weapons, to autonomous troops, to corpses. Apparently the evidence never came; it just disappeared according to the court. I knew the Schnees gotten their way out thanks to dirty politics; it was evident to all what had really happened. I still had the dagger handle, the only evidence left of the Schnee attack. I had lost hope in the world at that point. I stopped applying for statehood and stopped speaking with the other nations; the world didn't want Conway and I didn't want my people to get hurt again. But maybe it could change, and Schnee coming to Conway. Maybe the world has changed; maybe Conway can be a part of it again. Maybe it can all be better, with a little work. He sure did live up to his name, didn't he father?


	4. Then and Now

Bruna was sitting alone at a bar in Vale; looking pretty depressed. "Hey" a familiar blonde sat next to her "the usual please". "You got it" said the bartender. "You know their looking for you" said Yang "why did you leave after meeting with Ozpin; what happened"? "I don't wanna talk about it" said Bruna, she took a drink. "Talk to me girl" said Yang "what went down; did you get expelled for the". "Relax" said Bruna "I framed some transfer kid for that. If you must know; since Cobalt went missing, I have been put in charge of team CBLT". "How is that bad news?" said Yang "you should be celebrating"! "You don't understand" said Bruna "do you know about the last time I lead a team"? "I smell a story" said Yang "do tell".

Kamikaze's headquarters was located in a large basement of a nightclub. In the headquarters was a common room completed with a bar and cable television. At one of the tables sat two people; Auburn and Amaranth. Auburn had long black hair, burning red eyes, dark leather jacket, black pants, and a red t-shirt. Amaranth had short black hair, black haori, white haori himo, and a striped black and white hakama. "So Cobalt can go shove it now huh?" said Auburn "we got money, weapons, fame, and bitches! Mercenary bitches, but still bitches"! "You got bitches" said Amaranth "to bad their stuck in that fat head of your's". "Hey; you're the one who said we should have stayed in that city" said Auburn "if anything, you should put that sarcasm away and thank me". "I am only here about my sacred duty as a Mansolillo" he said "it was my duty to protect Bruna with my life". "It ain't your duty to do anything" said Auburn "you were given your choice of who to protect and you picked Bruna. You could have picked Cobalt or Tuscan to protect just fine". "I was discouraged from picking Cobalt" said Amaranth "plus you've seen Tuscan, what is there to protect"? "Point made" said Auburn "hey here she comes now". Bruna came to the table, with three envelopes in hand. "Here" she tossed two on the table "last jobs pay; nine hundred lien". "Ooo" said Auburn "liking this money". "Its dirty money" said Amaranth "may I remind you of the vision". "The oracle never forgets to remind us" said Auburn "you can see the future; wopty fucking do"! "Shut up Auburn" said Bruna "Amaranth; I know you had that vision of me crying in the woods, but what did I say about those visions of your's? The future is not definite of set in stone; it's only a possibility". "So take that pole out of your ass and enjoy yourself" said Auburn "we're mercenaries; live it up, la vita loca. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna buy some girls a few drinks". "That will have to wait" a man in a suit walked to the table. "Hey Nero" said Bruna "what's up? Did I forget to give the boss his cut again"? "Boss got his money" said Nero "but he wants to see you three; now". Brutus brought the three to an elevator that goes directly to the boss's office. The office was decorated with expensive decorations, sword and weapons on the walls, fine china in glass cases, and a very ornate wooden desk. Sitting at that desk was a man in a black suit, black shades, and short black hair. "I promise you will NOT regret your choice" the man said over the phone "relax man, I got my best people on it. Yeah, bye". "Caesar" said Nero "I brought them like you asked". "Thanks Nero" he said "that will be all; I need to speak to them alone. So go get a drink man, loosen up". Nero left the room, leaving the four alone. "Okay listen guys I got a job for you" he said "and it is huge". "How huge?" asked Auburn. "I just got a job from the Schnee Dust Company" he said "they got a job for you and it is big". "How big?" asked Bruna.

"Fifty grand"

"You're joking"

"Each"

Silence gripped the room as the number sunk in. "Which brings me to the details of said contract" he said "White Fang stole a dust formula from The Schnee Dust Company. Mr. Schnee wants you three to go to the compound where they have it and get it; simple smash and grab". "Something tells me it isn't so simple" said Amaranth. "It won't be a walk in the park I'll tell you that" said Caesar "those animals got their best guys at the compound so word of advice; come back alive".

The three had been put on a Bullhead that was taking them to their objective location. Amaranth dozed off for the ride while Auburn fiddled with a lighter though he does not smoke. Bruna was filled with anxiety, as the money they would get was extremely high; but what is so valuable. They had asked for her, a Conway to assist them. "Well this is a shock" said Auburn. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Our fearless leader Bruna" he said "shaking in her boots on her way to a job that could let us live the rest of our lives in luxury". "I'm not scared" she said "just thinking". "About what?" he asked "like how you're going to spend the money. How about a big sign outside of Conway, bright LEDs; with Cobalt's name on it and two middle fingers flashing right at him". "It's just" she said "why us? Why not somebody else; and why all that money"? "Don't know, don't care" Auburn leaned back in his seat. "Drop point approaching" said the pilot "ETA fifteen minutes". "Wake up fortune teller" Auburn shook Amaranth awake "planning time". "I had the vision again!" he said "it was more detailed, and I noticed". "Yeah yeah" Auburn interrupted "so captain Bruna, what's the scoop"? Bruna pressed a button which brought up a hologram of the facility. "As boss said, it heavily guarded" she said "the area in question is a former Coalition Base abandoned after the Faunus War. Every inch of the perimeter is heavily guarded and scouted, not to mention their best are here. Our prize is a dust formula stolen from our contractors by White Fang, which is stored in a makeshift lab in an old warehouse here. There are more guards in there, but there is a sky light on the roof and the building is flush against the rear of the perimeter". "So this place is a freaking fortress" said Auburn "how do we get in"? "How do I get in you mean" she said "you two are going to cause a distraction at the front gate and draw the attention of every guard you can. I'm talking burn buildings, screaming like madmen, whatever makes people run to you". "So we are the distraction while you sneak in" said Auburn. "Precisely" she said "give me a signal when you get enough guys". "I'm still worried" said Amaranth "I think we should back out while we still can". "Relax Amaranth" said Bruna "we got this; so let's get it done".

Bruna sat a few yards from the fence, squatting in a bush on a small hill. She watched what she could see of the battle at the gate; flames and bolt of light flashed several meters away. "Come on boys" she said "where is the signal"? All of the sudden a tornado of flame spun up from the ground at the fight; exploding as it reached its peak. "Auburn always had that flare" she said "ha, flare". She kicked her skates on and rolled down the hill. She hopped the fence and scaled the warehouse wall. She silently ran to a near skylight and looked down. The room below was something you could only loosely call a lab. The only remarkable things were some basic lab equipment and a few crates of dust and the room was illuminated by cheap floodlights hooked up to a small generator. The boys did their job as the guard detail was only three soldiers to protect one researcher fiddling with dust samples and an outdated computer. Bruna pulled a small coin from her pocket and opened the skylight. "Come and get it you little shits" she dropped it through. When it hit the floor below is clanged and settled on the ground. One of the guards heard the noise and went to investigate. "What the hell?" he bent over "hey lucky me, a ten lien coin. Hey Pine, check this out". Another guard came over to him "well how about that" he said. Bruna's weapons clicked open and she pounced, jamming her blades into their backs. The third guard raised his gun but Bruna took the pistol off one of the dead guards and shot him. He was wounded but disarmed; Bruna walked to the wounded man and finished him by slitting his throat. She turned to the researched who was sitting stunned at his desk. "Listen as I tell you what's going to happen" she said as she slowly walked towards him "I'm gonna kill you, take what I came her for, and walk out; got it". She pushed he blade into the man's abdomen, she yanked it out and he fell to the floor. She went to the computer and pulled a jump drive and hooked it up to the computer and began to transfer the files on the computer. "What kind formula is this" she marveled, she pulled the drive. A shot rang out and the lights went dark, someone had shot the generator. "That formula is a power no one should have" said a female voice "not the Schnees, not White Fang, not Conway; not even you Bruna". "Then what does that make you?" she said. "I am White Fang" she said "but I know that this dust does not belong to anybody. So do the right thing and destroy it". "This thing is my paycheck" said Bruna "so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way". "Never thought I'd see a Conway sell out" she responded "fine have it your way". Something wrapped around Bruna's leg and pulled her to the ground, Bruna put her blades up to block an attack from her unknown assailant. She pushed her off her and returned to her feet. She searched the room for her opponent but it was too dark to see. A flourish of a blade gave her enough time to react and block, but it was a mirage. A kick to the gut send her back and a combination of swift strikes knocked her down. "The Schnees will use the dusts power to eliminate their enemies" she said "White Fang will be gone in a flash; and you know who they will hit next. Do you really want to be the one who send Conway crashing down, all for some lien; what would your brother say"? "Shut up!" Bruna threw a chair in the voice's direction. "That's the reality of the choice you are making" she said "the choice you make may lead those who care about you to ruin, decide". The lights flashed back on, Bruna was alone. She heard the voices of soldiers approaching the warehouse. Bruna checked to see if the drive was in her pocket, it still was. She saw two vials of dust sitting on the lab bench, they were purple in color and unlike anything she has ever seen. She grabbed them and crashed through a window and made her escape.

She waited for several minutes at the rally point. "Did they show up yet" the pilot asked over the radio. "They'll be here" she asked "just wait". "I'll be there in a few" said the pilot "once I get there you have to get on". "I'll go check" she said "wait for me". "No guarantees" he replied. She ran back to the outpost to see her worst fears. She got down to a bush at the fence to see White Fang loading onto Bullheads. "Okay people" a man with red hair said "we need to move out so we can purge the facility". "Sir" said a soldier "what about the prisoners". A group of soldiers brought Amaranth and Auburn forward and pushed them to their knees. "Let me see" he walked towards them "where did you put the formula"? "You'll never get my secret formula!" Auburn said in a sailor voice. The man beat Auburn over the back with the sheath of his weapon. "You bastard" said Amaranth "you won't get away with this"! "How cute" he said "now where is the formula"? He slammed Amaranth in the face with his sheath. "Sir" a soldier ran in "your partner; she says there was another, and we have name". "Who?" the man asked "who got away"? "Bruna Conway" he said. "So we got Conways" he said "so that makes me want to keep you alive for a while; load them up". The two boys were shoved up into a Bullhead as it took off. When they left the ground and were far enough away, the compound erupted. The buildings were ripped apart in a fireball leaving nothing left. Bruna ran away from the fireball, she reached a clearing far enough away and fell to her knees. She broke down and cried; she let out her built up emotions and cried. She cried for Amaranth, for Auburn, for father, for mother, even for Cobalt. "Yo Bruna are you their?" the radio crackled "what the hell happened"? "I'm fine" she choked up "the others won't be making it". "Understood" he said "I'll be there in five". Bruna faced a choice, should she fulfil her contract and return the formula to the Schnees, should she give it to White Fang in exchange for her friends, should she run back to Conway and beg at her family's knees for forgiveness and give it to them, or does she destroy it like the other asked. She looked to her weapons and made her choice.

Bruna had returned alone to Kaiten headquarters, with the formula in hand. She noticed every merc was missing. "Bruna!" Caesar came over "welcome back, so did you get it"? "I got it" she said "but the others". "We'll worry about that later" he interjected "but right now we got something big". "I'm leaving" she said. "Bruna you can't go yet" he said "your my best man; well woman. You can't just walk out". "Doesn't matter" she said "I'm done with this". "Come on" he said "just one more, it's an easy one". "What?" she was annoyed now. "The Schnees called again" he said "they gave me a huge project with a huge payout, but I can't do it without you". "Well" she said "what is it"? "Well" he said "they want me, to kill you. Nothing personal girl, it's just business". Caesar drew his weapon; a long sniper rifle with a single edged blade running up the barrel. He shot at Bruna, who simply disappeared from view. "What the fuck?" he said. Bruna came in from behind, only for Caesar to block her. "Like my party trick?" she said "apparently this is what those Schnees put so much of a fuss about; and I love it". She flashed away again to swipe at his side. He parried her and aligned his rifle for a shot, and nailed her in the shoulder. When she hit the ground Caesar pounced, their blades meeting as he slowly pushed down. "Sorry it came to this" he said "but with the money I'm getting from this, I'd kill anybody for it. So Bruna, any last words"? "Just a few" Bruna kicked her legs up and got out from under him. She charged him, and as the distance closed Caesar leveled his sights on Bruna's head. He fired and Bruna phased behind him, thrusting her blade through his chest. "Then fall Caesar" she drew it out and he fell to the ground. She took a trip to Caesar's office to wait for the rest of the mercs.

Some time passed and the rest finally returned. "Did Caesar get the job done?" asked one. "Hello dumbfucks" Bruna said over the intercom "this is Bruna Conway. Some of you may have been my friends and coworkers and people I didn't give two shits about, but apparently Caesar decided to off me. Honestly I'm feeling really attacked right now". "Holy shit she's alive?" one called out. "There goes our paycheck" said another. "Wait maybe the bounty is still up" said one "let's get her"! "One step ahead of you" she said. She reached under the desk and found a button. She pressed it and a drawer opened; there was another button in there labeled "badass escape". "Really Caesar" she sighed and pressed the button and activated the dust. She walked out as time was stopped around her; her former friends frozen in time and fates sealed. She exited the building and looked back "sorry guys, but I have a real family to get back to". The effect wore off and the building exploded; leaving without a doubt there was no survivors.

"Wow" said Yang "that's some heavy stuff". "Well; now you know" said Bruna "and if you put two and two together; that's why I don't get along with Weiss". "So what now then?" asked Yang. "I don't know" said Bruna. "Well here's what I know" Yang raised her glass "you need to realize how much you've definitely grown since you came back. And besides; what would Cobalt do in your shoes"? "I guess I see your point" said Bruna "I just need to; step up and take charge". "Great!" Yang guzzled her drink "now get that mope off your face and let's have fun tonight"! Yang dragged Bruna out of the bar for a night on the town.

Author's note:

Yo peeps, what's the haps? Anyway, I just watched Chapter 2 of Volume 2 and loved it up until the end. When Cinder came into Beacon I freaked out on the inside as I was afraid that I would have to rewrite my whole story. I want to clarify to you guys that Cinder's appearance will not mess up the story's flow. I want to tell you that the only people who know Cinder's face are Cobalt and Castleton. As you know Cobalt is MIA so that will not be an issue. Castleton is barred by the international community from entering other kingdoms except for diplomatic reasons as he is a leader of a "rogue state". I will fix any other people who have the slightest possibility of knowing what she looks like when CBLT Volume 2 comes out. Thanks for your understanding and peace out!


End file.
